Because he knows
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Sirius Black wants to knock my teeth out, and I have no idea why. So, maybe I have a hunch. But it can't be correct, because how would he know I take his brother five ways from Sunday? And what gives him the right to believe I do it just to piss him off?


Because he knows

Sirius Black wants to knock my teeth out, and I have no idea why. Okay. I might have a hunch. But it's only a hunch—and I'm sure I'm mistaken, because he has no way of knowing. Therefore I believe he just wants to hit me because he feels like it, and has no real reason to do so.

I sit in my room—a loud thump and my door opens, I know who it is instantly, because he's the only one who knows the password—when he drops down in front of me, covering his lips with mine.

"Hey," he drawls, and starts unbuttoning my shirt, beginning at the last button. I notice that he's particularly muddy—even for a third-year. "You've been here all day long?"

"Mhh," I nod, and he kisses the exposed skin of my stomach, drawing his thin hands up. "Your brother wants to knock me to mush."

"Probably just a rumour." He grins, kissing more skin.

"I heard him say it myself." He looks up at me, a slight frown on his graceful features, and then continues his kissing.

"Do you want me to ask him why?"

"I have a hunch," I explain. "I think maybe he knows."

I hear him giggle against my chest, undoing the last button left. Afterwards he kisses it sweetly, and pulls me from the chair.

"He doesn't know—he doesn't have a clue, too busy fussing over his werewolf lover," he might be right… but why else would he want to hit me—sure, Sirius doesn't like me. But he doesn't hit me without a reason—he curses me without reason. Hitting is for insulting his friends or mocking him—cursing is for me simply existing. "Now, let's have a bath, I'm a bit dirty."

"What on earth did you do?" I ask, kissing his shoulder softly as he pulls off his own shirt.

"Quidditch," he gives me a lopsided grin, and pulls me to my own bathroom. "Or wanna-be Quidditch in which I constantly slip and fall."

I can't help but chuckle at his comment.

--

I feel restless—it's already late morning, but Reg is still asleep, and I don't want to wake him. But I can't sleep anymore, so I decide to get dressed, and spend some time in the library. He knows where to find me anyways.

When I extend my room, I immediately recognise the four Gryffindors—I can't believe the insane man would wait for me, just to kick my ass. But that's the reason. He yells at me, and I jump, fleeing back to my room. By the time I safely close it behind me, it's already too late—they heard the password. I step back a little, and hear his friends oppose to it, saying Sirius shouldn't freak out—but he does and seconds later the door bursts open, and there he is.

He's obviously pissed—but Potter and the werewolf are restraining him—they're even apologising about the door. The only thing that could make this worse was if…

"Sev? Don't make such noise, I'm sleeping, you sod." His voice comes sleepily—but this is Sirius' brother, of course he knows Regulus' sleepy voice. They live together—how could he not?

Peter makes an 'eep' sound, of freight—I can tell he fears the angry Sirius as much as I do, though I don't fully understand why.

"What the hell?" He sounds less sleepy. "Did you just 'eep'?" I hear him yawn—and the Gryffindors are staring at him. I bet the blanket has fallen down to expose the full nakedness of Regulus Black—yet I don't turn around. "Why did you—" and he falls still.

I know he opened his eyes. I know he's looking at Sirius. I know because I know Regulus—though I also know because Sirius' look has changed.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," he breathes. "I told you everything!" his voice is louder—but only hurt and damaged. "I know you don't like my friends—and it's mutual—but I still told you! The least you could do is return the favour."

He doesn't even look at me, or Regulus anymore, he steps back—but his friends' hands stay, though now only in comfort. When they leave I finally turn around, and he's crying. Which is bad—because he's Reg, always happy and okay.

I've never needed to handle crying.

--

"He'll get over it." Reg says, but I think he's only trying to reassure himself. His palm runs over my chest and he gives a sob-like sigh, though doesn't comment on it—so neither do I.

We lay in silence for a while. In a whole different year I would've felt somewhat guilty. When I first met him he was pure and innocent—I had soiled that innocence many times. And at first, I felt guilty about it. But not anymore.

I've known for a very long time that Sirius Black wants to knock my teeth out. It's because now I'm something to loath even more—I ruined his little brother from the inside out. And I believe it's because I love him, and that's all I ever wanted to prove to Reg. That he is mine and mine alone.

Sirius chooses to believe it is merely a way of punishing him.

Regulus never mentions it—because even if there are doubts about my loyalty, and even if he can't be sure whether I'm his, he still loves me with every second that passes. So he never asks me why I spend my time with him, or why I take the fist flying my way the next day—I never say I love you. Because it goes unmentioned that I really do.

**AN: Wauw. My first RegSev—and I don't even think it was that bad. (Sighs in relief)**


End file.
